


Momentary Passions

by witchciri



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Eivor (Assassin's Creed), Eivor/Tarben past, Jealousy, M/M, Male Eivor (Assassin's Creed), Pining, Polyamory, Service Top Vili, Spoilers, Unrequited Love, Vikings, maybe vikings sleep around and don't care until they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchciri/pseuds/witchciri
Summary: After Vili finds a new home in Ravensthorpe, he pins for Eivor more than ever. He believes he doesn’t stand a chance after their one night together so long ago and Eivor’s new lover, Tarben. Vili wants nothing more than to share his feelings but doesn’t want to come in between them.** Spoilers for the end of Assassin's Creed Valhalla so please read at your own risk! **
Relationships: Eivor/Tarben (Assassin's Creed), Eivor/Vili Hemmingson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Momentary Passions

**Author's Note:**

> There are a few spoilers for the end of the game in here so please be warned if you haven't finished the main storyline yet!
> 
> Otherwise enjoy :)

Whenever Eivor came back after a long time away, Vili always saw the man wander the settlement, shop to shop. He tried to catch Eivor’s attention when he could but the other was often busy when he was in Ravensthorpe.

What he didn’t understand was why Eivor was spending so much time in the baker’s shop. Vili didn’t understand his fascination with the simple Baker. Sure, he was a kind, friendly and compassionate man but he never saw anything appealing about him. He saw him enter the building and leave in only a few minutes. Other times he wouldn’t come out for hours. He had spotted the two of them fishing by the docks once or twice. His friendship with Eivor was a mystery. That was until he happened to see Eivor leaving the building adjusting his trousers. The puzzle pieces fell into place. Tarben was a large man with a nice soothing voice. It made sense Eivor fancied him.

Their time together up north still sat heavy in his mind, his feelings not changed even after he said they would. It had only been a few months but his mind often wandered to the short Dane. Vili wasn’t certain if he was  _ with  _ the baker. He didn’t know if what they had together was just a fling for Eivor or something more. The thing he had going on with Tarben was left ambiguous.

Eivor didn’t come by the barracks often, where he resided. When he did Vili managed to at least greet him each time. He didn’t spend much time at Ravensthorpe. He had hoped coming to live in the south with his friend he would get to see him more often. Leaving his home had been tough, especially after his father passed. He wouldn’t have been able to make that decision without Eivor. 

After being named Eldorman though, Eivor stuck around for longer than he normally did. There were many feasts. Most of them Vili spent alongside the other raiders, getting to know them. Rollo was a very young man, taller than even Vili who was about a head taller than most of the other raiders. The young Dane was loud and bostrus, a joy to be around. Birna was knowledgeable about land Vili had never been to, she told him many stories over ale. And Finnr told stories of his assault of Burgh Castle with Eivor. Each companion spoke so highly of Eivor, it was a surprise when someone didn’t like the man, which he had yet to come across.

During one of these feasts, Tarben out of all people grabbed his attention. They drank together and he gave Vili and the other raiders some fresh pastries. He saw what Eivor saw in the man. He was everything they weren’t; soft, humble and modest. It made sense why the other Dane spent so much time with the baker. It still made him jealous.

“Vili, Tarben! I’m glad to see you two have met.” Eivor’s voice loud and boisterous, startling Vili. His weapons and most of his heavy armour had been shed, wearing common clothes was a new sight. He was used to seeing the man covered in his Raven Clan gear, always equipped with his father’s axe and a unique bow.

“We’ve met plenty of times, Eivor. You are not around enough to see. We are acquaintances.” Tarben pointed out, patting the other on the shoulder roughly. Eivor took a seat across from the two of them.

“Guess I need to spend more time at home to notice those things. There are new faces often and I don’t even know their names yet. I will, don’t you worry. I will be a good Eldorman.”

“Of course. We love to see it!” Vili raised his mug, taking a long sip from it. The alcohol was already making his mind foggy.

“Have you seen Ake around? I wanted to get some of his new ale, for a recipe I’m working on.” Tarben asked their leader, his eyes softening as he looked at him, his voice just as soft.

“I was with him outside not long ago. But Tarben, enjoy the feast, you think too much of work. Relax for tonight.”

“I will after I see Ake… Will I be seeing you later?” Tarben’s voice dropped a bit at the end, keeping quiet for only them to hear. Vili sat right next to them so he heard clear as day.

“Maybe. I have people to meet tonight. Soma and Lif arrived today to visit the village so I need to see them to their quarters.”

“I’ll see you around.” Tarben nodded, leaving the two of them.

“So, Vili! I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever! How are you liking Ravensthorpe so far?” Eivor was unruly as usual.

“Good, good. The raiders have treated me like family since I arrived. Drengrs, every last one of them. They sure speak highly of you.”

“I would hope so! I recruited them all myself.”

“Finnr told me about the assault on Burgh Castle. I’m surprised to not hear it from your mouth. Tell me more. This Oswald seems like an interesting character.” Eivor told him about the battle, not leaving out many details of the battle and spoke of Rued. He would hear the same story over and over again if it was Eivor telling it. Leaning forward on the table, he listened to the smaller man tell his tale, both refiling their ale halfway through. Eivor continued to talk, Vili just enjoyed his company. He was right, they hadn’t seen much of each other since they arrived in Ravensthorpe together. The journey from the north had been long but in the company of Eivor it didn’t feel like it. Eivor’s company was always welcomed.

“Are you listening to me or has your mind wandered?” Eivor’s voice piped up, interrupting his thoughts.

“I was, I was… What were you saying?”

Eivor laughed loudly, “Too much ale makes your mind fade. Maybe you’ve had too much... or not enough!” Vili joined in on the laughing, playing off his thoughts drifting to being too drunk to listen. He was grateful Eivor was too drunk to notice his longful gazes; or if he had, he chose to ignore it. Either way, he didn’t want to come between him and his baker lover.

“We should spend more time together, eh, Vili? What do you say we go hunting tomorrow? There’s some deer just north of the village, always grazing on the hills. Truly a beautiful site in Ledecestrescire.” Eivor suggested, his words slurring slightly as he stumbled. He leaned on his elbows, bowing his head slightly, probably from his drunken state.

“Of course. I could get out of the barracks once in a while, since we haven’t gone raiding in a while. I’ve been itching to use my bow or axe again. It’s been some time.” Vili agreed, clinking his mug to Eivors. Finnr joined them then, more ale for them all. Their conversation flowed easily, speaking of more battles and their time together; reminiscing of old times. Vili wasn’t the first to leave, nor was he the last. Eivor had moved on to speak with Randvi by the time he left. It was already late into the night and all he wanted more than Eivor was his bedroll in the crowded barracks.

When morning came, the sun poured through the window, hitting Vili in the face. It was like that most mornings. He didn’t often rise with the sun; more times than not, he’d turn around in bed and fall back asleep, the noise from outside waking him up a second time not much later. This morning was no different. The sounds of life outside the barracks made him rise.

He went through his normal routine, thankful for the late breakfast the cook always saved him. Waiting around the barracks, he wondered if Eivor forgot he asked him to go hunting. He knew he had guests, old friends that arrived yesterday so he didn’t want to bother him if he was accompanying them.

By midday, he was fed up with waiting around for the other. Vili made his way up towards the longhouse, stopping at the shop to buy some more arrows. Once he left the shop, about to head towards the longhouse, Eivors voice shouted from behind him.

“Vili! Over here!” His eyes found Eivor across the way, in front of the Hidden One’s building.

“Wait there, I’ll be a moment.” Eivor disappeared behind the white tent that always resided in the middle of the village. The man reappeared, a wide grin on his face.

“I thought you forgot about hunting. I did not want to bother you if your guests kept you busy.” Vili said as he approached him.

“No, no, They’re taken care of. I always have time for you.” The kindly words warmed Vili’s heart.

“Besides, it takes a whole barrel to make me forget a promise. Come.” Vili followed right behind Eivor towards the stables.

“They ready, Rowan?” Eivor asked the stablehand. The man directed their attention to two horses already geared up and ready. Vili was impressed, he truly believed Eivor had forgotten. A small smile on his face, he climbed on his horse, following Eivor out of the village to the east.

“I thought you said the deer were north of here?” Vili asked, pulling up right beside the other.

“They are. I was told there were wolves nearby that needed to be taken care of. From time to time, a new pack always wanders too close to the village. The children also sometimes come to this meadow to play and the wolves stray too near. Best we keep them at bay. We can hunt deer after, it won’t take long.” Eivor explained, his eyes scanning the forest around them. Vili wasn’t the best hunter but he knew how to fight, there was no question there.

Like on queue, they heard a distant wolf howl. Not far off. They led their horses, leaving them behind as they advanced. Vili followed Eivors lead, trusting the man knew what he was doing. And he did. He spotted the wolves before he did. The two of them crouched on a high rock, having an advantage for an attack. Eivor pulled out his bow, Vili following his advance, nocking his arrow.

Without a word, Eivor shot an arrow, landing right into one of the wolves, killing it instantly. The other two wolves noticed their presence. They advanced on the two of them, Vili managed to launch an arrow right before dodging the jaws of one of the wolves. He slung his bow around his back and pulled out his axe just in time for another attack. Vili was quick and finished the wolf off without trouble, not a difficult fight but still a horrible death if something went wrong. He glanced over to Eivor who was sitting on top of the dark wolf, finishing it off. The blonde pushed his long hair out of his face, panting heavily. Even though they had just fought hard, Vili couldn’t help but stare at Eivor in all his beauty. His thoughts began to travel as Eivor strolled towards him, a smirk on his face. The two stared at each other for a moment, Eivor’s face relaxed as he scanned his. Vili gulped, suddenly shy.

“We should wash the blood away. We don’t want to scare off the deer with the scent of wolf blood. We’re downwind, they’ll smell us before we see them.” Eivor holstered his axe, making his way back to their horses, not waiting for Vili to follow.

Eivor led them to a stream nearby, hidden away by thick bushes and lush trees. He was surprised the other man even knew about this place, so well hidden from any path or prying eyes.

“I found this when I went hunting last not too long ago.” Eivor explained, as if reading his mind. Vili nodded, following his lead up the stream more, where the water ran faster. It was cold but felt nice against the sun’s heat. He cleaned his axe of the blood and any splatter on his body he found. He took in his surroundings; the echo of birds above them, the water rushing on rocks below them and the trees around them brustling, the sun showing through the leaves, creating a spotting pattern around them. Vili took a deep breath, the afternoon air warm and pleasant.

“You fought bravely.” Eivor stated, his attention still focused on cleaning his axe of blood.

Vili chuckled, “It was only wolves. We’ve fought more challenging fights in raids.” Evior joined his laughter.

“You’re right. But you still fought well.”

“I- thank you, Eivor.”

“I’m planning another raid soon, we are running low on raw materials to finish the cattle farm. On the outskirts of Hamtunscire, I came across Readingum Abbey while I was in the area. It’ll be a tough fight but I know you and the other raiders won’t have a problem. You are all strong.” He nodded along with Eivor, his blood pumping from excitement.

“It’s been some time since we last went raiding. I was afraid our days were numbered.” Vili thought out loud. Evior hummed, shaking his head.

“Never. There are still plenty of bandit camps to raid for supplies. I’ll always have use for you… and the other raiders, of course.” The hesitation in Eivor’s voice, almost forgetting about the other raiders, as if he was just speaking about him. It warmed his heart.

“I’m glad. I’ll fight by your side until my last breath.” Eivor’s smile was captivating.

“I’ll assume you will be by my side when we travel to Werham soon then?” Evior patted Vili’s shoulder, his hand lingering there.

“Of course.”

“Good. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Their eyes met. His eyes were beautiful; a blue similar to ice that reminded him of Norway. They looked like home. Everything in his head was telling him to stop. Telling him to not press his lips against Eviors but he ignored the voice in his head. Vili cupped his face, pulling him closer and pressed his lips gently to his. He only nudged closer when Eivor didn’t pull away. He pulled Eivor’s axe out of his hands and set it on the ground, deepening their kiss. His heart raced as the other kissed him back with the same amount of vigor.

Vili pulled back, not wanting to cross the line further than he already had. He let out a huff, placing his hands on Eivor’s shoulders to hold him still as he tried to chase his lips.

“We shouldn’t.” Vili said quietly, averting his eyes.

“Why not? It’s not like we haven’t before.” Eivor tried to push against him but Vili stopped him from advancing again.

“That was before I knew you were taken.” Eivor stopped and tilted his head, confused.

“Taken? I am not married.”

“Tarben. Aren’t you… together? I-I don’t want to impose, your heart belongs to another and I must respect that.” Eivor was silent for a brief moment. A gentle hand caressed his cheek, turning his head to meet his icy eyes.

“That is considerate of you but Tarben and I are not together. We enjoy each other's company: fishing, talking or in bed. He is nice to come home to, share a hot meal and a warm bed with. We care deeply for each other but that is all.” Vili did not know this. He had not seen Eivor with anyone else. He assumed they were together without so much as discussing it with him.

“I’m sorry. It was foolish of me to assume.” Vili stammered, feeling guilty.

“Don’t be. Your assumptions caused no harm… Though you seem distraught. I am not bound to one person alone.” Vili let out a nervous chuckle. There was no use in hiding his feelings now. He hesitated, trying to find the right words. Taking Eivor’s hand in his, he clasped it, staring down at their hands as he spoke.

“I miss the warmth of your arms, Eivor. I have deep feelings for you that I cannot push away.” Vili spoke softly. Eivor’s free hand rested on his shoulder, gripping at the furs.

“I know that night I said our passions swept us away, that it was a momentary heat. I have not stopped thinking about you. Especially since you came with me to Ravensthorpe… I’ve cared for you longer than you know.” Vili’s heart skipped a beat at Eivor’s words. This man meant more to him than life itself it seemed.

“As long as there is still room in your heart for me. I yearn for you.” Vili urged, finally meeting the other’s eyes.

“Then embrace me.” Vili didn’t need any more reassurance. He dipped his head down, claiming Eivor’s lips again, more aggressive than before. As he pressed his chest against his, Eivor’s fingers grasping his cloak, pulling him impossibly close. Their armour and gear blocking one another from skin. Vili tore at Eivor’s clothes, shedding him and himself to their bare chests. The smaller man pulled him to the ground with him, Vili towering on top of him, his cloak underneath them. He hooked his leg on his hip, grinding their groins against one another. Both moaned deeply, their hard lengths pressing to each other through the thin fabric of their trousers. Vili wanted more.

The first time they were together it was nothing but hot mouths and hands pawing at each other in the heat of passion. It was by no means a bad experience but it was too quick, nothing was savoured. Vili wanted more. As he claimed Eivor’s mouth again, his large hands wandered down his chest, his fingers studying his tattoos. They led down his chest and stopped above his pants but his fingers kept moving. Without hassle, Vili untied his trousers, the blonde’s hard cock sprung out. He glanced back up at his lover. Eivor was flushed, his cheeks the colour of roses. His large hand engulfed him, loving the sweet moans coming out of the man under him as he worked him until he was leaking.

“Vili, please.” Eivor sounded so desperate, almost as desperate as Vili felt. He was delighted their want for each other matched. He craved to be inside Eivor. As if reading his mind, Eivor pulled a small bottle of oil out of his small satchel.

“Use this, it’ll make everything easier.” Eivor said out of breath, laughing at Vili’s startled expression, “You would be surprised to see what else I carry with me.”

“You’d have to show me one day.”

They wasted no more time and shed their boots and trousers, finally naked against each other. Eivor instructed him to use his fingers first, knowing Vili’s size would hurt without preparation. The smaller man took his fingers without a problem; he practically squirmed under him, pleading for more.

“I’m going to finish shortly if you don’t enter soon.” Eivor moaned loudly again, holding his leg open to spread himself further. His thighs clenched, the muscles strong and alluring. His free hand grazed his thighs. The man was truly beautiful. The warm afternoon sun reflecting off his sweat slicked body, the blissed expression on his face, his eyes flutter shut with each thrust of his fingers. Vili wished he could keep this moment with him forever; just the two of them.

“Vili!” Eivor moaned louder, pulling him from his daze. He pulled his fingers out without a second thought, pulling another moan from him. Eivor was leaking even more on his bare stomach, spearing across the tattoos on his stomach. Vili wanted to please this man further.

He didn’t spare another second. He used some more oil and rubbed it over himself, sighing as he worked himself for a moment, the first time touching himself in quite some time. He could finish just from watching Eivor moan under him, never even laying a finger on himself.

Slowly, he entered, taking his time so he wouldn’t hurt his love. Eivor groaned and grunted with each breath. He watched and listened intently, making sure not to harm him. Once fully seated inside, Vili released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He groaned at the tight feeling around him, the heat almost too much. He started to thrust slowly, Eivor’s moans encouraging him further. Setting a steady pace, Vili leaned down and captured his lips, Eivor’s arms pulling him closer. They moaned into each other's mouths, their chests sliding against one another as the taller man continued to thrust. He could feel the pressure in his gut, warning him he was close. Eivor pulled away, his voice cracking mid moan.

“There! Vili, please. I’m so close.” Eivor panted, his fingernails scratching his back as Vili picked up the pace, aiming for the place that makes the blonde cry out. Vili could feel himself about to fall off the edge. He gripped his love’s length, his fingers pressing all the right spots. Eivor clenched around him, chanting his name as he came. The tightness made his hips stutter as he came inside, gasping Eivor’s name as he did.

The dark haired man collapsed on top of him, still inside. Vili cursed. He had never felt so good in his life. No moment would be greater than this; in the arms of someone he loved dearly, basking in the passion leftover from lovemaking. Vili sighed into Eivor’s neck, pressing light kisses on his warm skin. They were silent for a while longer, Vili pulled out as he grew soft, their arms wrapped around each other.

“Why didn’t we do this the night in the cave? We could have been doing this for months.” Eivor chuckled, his chest rumbling. Vili couldn’t help but smile.

“We are both too stubborn to admit our feelings. That will change from now on. You have my word.” He rested his head on Eivor’s chest, staring up at him with loving eyes; Eivor’s expression matched his.

“If we didn’t have deer to hunt, I would suggest we go again… Maybe tonight? I have a large warm bed we can share.” Eivor offered, his fingers running through Vili’s hair, caressing his head.

"Fine idea as any.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! This fic only came to life because as I was playing Valhalla, I kept thinking "You know Vili would have a perfect view of Eivor leaving Tarben's shop from the barracks." and that sparked this whole fic. I just kept writing.  
> Anyways, I hope y'all liked it! I don't plan on writing anymore for this pairing but I love them very much <3


End file.
